KuroFai and SeiSub Shorts
by Yume Disney
Summary: Just short little drabbles of two of my favorite CLAMP couples. Rated M for the second drabble and possibly later drabbles, maybe. Kurogane and Fai. Seishirou and Subaru.
1. I Love YouKuroFai

**I know its been a while since i've posted anything, but that's only because writer's block, soooooooo I decided to post up these little theme stories that i've been writing. I got the idea from Meriko-chan on Deviantart 100TC List. So the themes for these are from her. Either way I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to their next world, Syaoryn, Sakura, and Mokona went to go looking for Sakura's feather, leaving Fai and Kurogane to go look for a place to stay.<p>

They had landed in a modern town where there were horse-back carriages and small cottages. It wasn't really an exciting town.

"Hey, Kuro-tan, look", Fai said, pointing at a small cottage with a sign in the front that read: _Fortune telling, what will your future hold?_ "Let's go see how our future together will be."

Kurogane eyed the sign and house and had a sinking feeling. "We don't have time. We have to go and look for shelter. Night's about to fall."

The ninja turned to leave, but found himself being dragged by the mage to the building. "C'mon. It will be fun."

Fai and Kurogane both stood at the entrance as they continued their argument.

"You're late. I was beginning to wonder if you two were going to show up at all." A slim woman with short red hair, covered with a pink bandana and sparkling yellow eyes, opened the door. "You must be Fai and Kurogane."

Kurogane growled while crossing his arms. Fai smiled brightly and bowed. "Yes, we are. Sorry for my friend's attitude, but we were wondering if you could read our future together."

"As lovers, I'm sure." The woman opened the door wider and invited them in.

"We are not 'lovers'", Kurogane protested as a soft blush came to his cheeks. Luckily, his red helmet could help hide it.

Both of them were led inside and into a room. There was a red table in the middle of the room with three matching chairs. There was a bookshelf located in the far left of the room with different books on reading the future, telling fortunes, and witchcraft. Jars with exotic different things also occupied the space in the bookshelf. A huge black cauldron was next to it with a small fire under it. On the other side was a huge window that illuminated the small room.

"Yuko-san has told me otherwise. Now sit", she says, sitting in one of the chairs.

Fai shrugs and takes a seat, leaving Kurogane to follow behind as he muttered about how he was going to murder the witch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we don't know your name yet."

The woman pulls out a bowl with different white cards in it. "Well then, I guess we'll have to fix that. My name's Kasumi Karen. Now, both of you, pick a card." Karen holds the bowl out to the men. "On each card are pictures of mystical and normal animals. No peeking."

The mage and ninja shove their hands in at the same time and clutch each other's hands.

Kurogane quickly draws back from feeling a bit of electricity form the wizard's hand. A giggle escapes the fortune teller's mouth.

Both men have both their cards with their eyes closed. Karen puts the bowl away and commands both of them to look at their cards.

Both of them look to their cards, to each other, to Karen, to each other again, and back down to their cards.

"So…what'd you get", Karen asks, not able to control her excitement anymore.

"I got a red dragon." Fai holds up his card.

"And I got a blue phoenix." Kurogane holds up his.

"It seems your love is stronger for each other than I thought", Karen says, taking a glance at the window, "Oh, look at the time! I better start closing down shop. I'm really glad I was able to meet one of Yuko's favorite couples. Please, if you're ever around in the area again, come visit and bring along your friends as well." She starts to motion Fai and Kurogane toward the door.

"Hold on. What does a dragon and phoenix-?"

Karen pushes them out of the door. "I'm sorry, but you must be leaving now and if I'm not mistaken, you still need to find a place to stay. Good bye." The door shuts.

"Wasn't that fun", Fai asks, turning to his companion.

"It doesn't make sense! She didn't explain anything." Kurogane starts to walk away with Fai by his side.

"Do you think what she said is really true? That our love is strong for each other?"

Kurogane continued to walk forward.

Fai smiled to himself.

Of course their love was strong. Fai knew it and so did Kurogane, even though he didn't want to admit it. For the only thing echoing in their minds on the walk back was how much they loved each other.


	2. I Hate YouSeiSub

Coming back from an exorcism, all Subaru wanted to do was go to sleep.

Today, his grandmother decided to test Subaru's skills so she piled case after case for him to deal with. To make matters worse, he had to deal with a crazed pop star diva ghost named Primela, tomorrow at 4:30 am. He only has at least three hours of sleep and he didn't want to spend a second more awake.

He walked over to his closet and put away his white trench coat.

A creak came from the bed as Subaru quietly pulled out one of his ofuda from his coat pocket.

He slowly made his way over to the bed, ready to fling his ofuda at the intruder.

The lump under the sheet shifted onto its back. Slowly, the onmyouji lifted the sheet up to find a man in his thirties wearing nothing but pink boxers.

"Hello, Subaru-kun. How was work", Seishirou asks, grabbing onto the young man and giving him a deep long kiss.

When the kiss broke (sooner than the onmyouji wanted), Subaru jumped back in surprise. His cheeks flaming with heat.

"Seishirou-san! What are you doing here?"

Seishirou had got up and started to get his prey's shirt off. "To see you, of course. It's been so long since I've last seen you." The assassin brought the Sumeragi down on the bed and started to get his pants off.

"You saw me yesterday, Seishirou-san", Subaru says, enjoying his lover's touch as Seishirou was placing small kisses down his chest.

"And that felt like forever. I missed you, Subaru-kun." The Sakurazukamori slyly smiles up as Subaru arches his back into his touch.

"Whatever you say, Seishirou-san. I have a job in less than three hours, so can we not do this tonight?"

"I'm sure the people wouldn't mind if you were a little late. Beside, after this, you're going to need all the rest you can get." Seishirou started to slide his hand down into Subaru's boxers until he found what he was looking for. "Just relax. Okay, Subaru-kun."

Subaru let a moan escape from his lips as he gripped unto his lover's hair, "Fine, Seishirou-san."

Three hours later, the alarm clock went off to show it was 4:35 am.

Subaru woke up to find Seishirou's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. He smiled and cuddled closer to the naked man.

The alarm started to go off again and Subaru instantly started to get up. "Seishirou-san, let go of me. I have to get to my job."

Seishirou just grunted and brought the onmyouji closer. "Just a little longer."

Subaru continued to struggle as he also tried reaching for the alarm to shut it off. "At least turn off the alarm since I'm apparently not going anywhere and it's on your side of the bed."

"Uh…fine." The assassin used the arm that was keeping Subaru captive and shut the noise off.

Using this time, Subaru got up quickly and got his boxers and pants on.

"That wasn't fair, Subaru-kun, and you know it", Seishirou says, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, Seishirou-san, but I have to get to work", the onmyouji says, putting his trench coat on.

"I hate you", the Sakurazukamori says playfully.

"I hate you more." Subaru gives Seishirou a quick smile and heads out the door.

Seishirou laughs and pulls the covers back over his head. He didn't have to get up until later. If he was lucky, than his prey would come back soon and they could repeat what they did last night.

He realizes something as he sits up on the bed quickly and yells, "Don't forget to eat, Anorexic!"

"Seishirou-san! I am not!"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"…"

Seishirou sighs as he grabs his boxers and makes his way to the kitchen.

Subaru was definitely going to pay well tonight.


	3. I See YouSeiSub

You are mine, Subaru-kun.

I know you haven't forgotten that.

You know you belong _only_ to me.

I know where you are at all times and I know everything you do.

Having my mark on your delicate little hands make it all the easier for me to find you.

Why I haven't confronted you yet, you ask?

Well that wouldn't be very interesting, would it?

You may not see me, but I can see you.

I watch you every day.

I know what you do at all times.

If you ever get the idea of getting together with someone else, especially that little brat Kamui, I will kill them.

You are_ mine_ and _mine alone_.

Your heart, mind, and _especially_ your body belong to me.

And I will make sure you never forget that.

Subaru-kun.

You are my most prized possession.

* * *

><p>Seishirou-san, why can't I stop thinking about you?<p>

You've invaded my mind with your taunting smile, haunting eyes, and strong-willed voice.

Those strong, gentle hands.

The warm laugh you would do when you and Hokuto-chan would tease me.

But that was before you killed my twin sister and tried to kill me.

I still miss you though.

I really want to see you, but for now my dreams and memories can provide me with your kind form.

I said I loved you at the end of our bet and I never stopped loving you.

The last time I saw you, I saw something in your eyes.

That's why I let you hurt me.

I kept staring into your eyes and saw a hint of guilt and sadness.

My feelings may have gotten in the way to trick me to believe that, but maybe you just said you lost the bet because you hate losing.

It may just be a fantasy though, but I will hold on to that little spark of hope that I did get you to fall in love with me.

I love you, Seishirou-san, and nothing can make that feeling go away.

I will hunt you down and if you truly don't care for me, I will make you kill me.

That way then I may leave a mark in your heart, like you left those pentagrams on my hands.

I am yours, Seishirou-san, and I will find you.


	4. I Need YouKuroFai

Ever since I got my powers back and you killed Ashura-O, I thought I could take care of myself.

Unfortunately, Hitsuzen had a different idea and continued to put me in peril, which each time you saved me.

I always hated that, but I could never deny you.

I know the only reason why you want to protect me is because of what we have.

I'd appreciate, though, if you would let me save myself sometimes and not be a "Mage-in-distress."

I'm no longer that helpless magician in Acid Tokyo.

I've become stronger and learned more.

Of course, Hitsuzen will continue to disagree with me and make me realize how much I really do need you, but I'm not that helpless anymore.

I hope you can realize I can take care of myself.

Although, me being tangled up in vines and hanging over a pit of snakes right now doesn't help my point. Damn pretty butterflies.

* * *

><p>Always getting yourself in crazy situations.<p>

Why won't you just admit how much you need me?

Stupid mage.

Thinking you can take care of yourself.

Obviously, you can't.

Truthfully, neither can I.

I may be skillful with a sword and better at noticing things, but I can count on you to get me through harder situations we get in to.

Damn witch and her Hitsuzen superstition. I blame her for all this.

She did this on purpose!

Forget Hitsuzen!

She planned this all along!

Next time I see her, my sword and her heart are going to be better acquainted.

A shame she's not around anymore.

Either way, you need to learn to know your surroundings better.

Maybe then when I tried getting you out of the veins, I wouldn't have gotten stuck in them as well.

I know I said this already, but you really are a stupid mage.

We still need each other though.

And I'll always be there to protect you.

Whether you like it or not.


	5. I Remember YouSeiSub

The Sakurazukamori's latest victim cries out, desperately trying to save his life. Seishirou just rolled his eyes under his sunglasses as the Tree continued to devour its 'meal'.

One last scream comes from the man as his face disappeared into the Tree's bark. A sigh of relief comes from the assassin as he could finally go home to get some well-deserved rest.

:Just remember to feed me tomorrow. This time before, maybe…oh, I don't know…_eleven_ p.m.: The Tree says.

"Don't get you roots in a knot. I was busy earlier today", Seishirou says, taking down his marobooshi.

:The Sumeragi: The Tree says, getting more interested.

"It's been nine years since I've seen my Subaru-kun", the assassin says taking out his pack of Mild Seven.

:Doesn't mean you haven't spied on him:, the Tree replies.

Seishirou takes a drag from his cigarette and starts to walk out of Ueno Park. "Look. I'll make sure to feed you tomorrow in the morning…maybe."

:Maybe?:

Seishirou rolls his eyes again, "Maybe I won't feed you at all." The Tree hushes up after this comment. "Better, Tree-san."

Seishirou continues down the normal route he would take back home. A muffled scream of pain starts echoing through an alley way coming from an abandoned warehouse.

Seishirou ignores it and continues to walk forward. He didn't want to deal with anything else right now.

The muffled scream comes again, but this time sounds familiar.

"I guess a peek wouldn't hurt", the assassin says, making his way to the entrance of the warehouse.

Inside, the noise of laughter, whistles, and shouts come leaking out through the walls. Seishirou attempts to open the door, until a security man shows up.

"What business do you have here?"

Seishirou takes in a deep breath and comes up with a quick lie. "I got an invitation, but I seemed to have forgotten it at home."

"No invite, no access."

"Shall we take this up with your boss?"

The bodyguard eyed him suspiciously and nodded his head. "Very well. Enjoy." The guard opened up the door and let Seishirou pass, closing the door on his way out.

The assassin looked around to see a bunch of drunken men howling and whistling at the stage. The scent of alcohol and sweat was strong. Up on stage was a man in a tuxedo standing behind a podium with a small mallet in his hand. In the center of the stage was a very skinny boy, maybe somewhere in his early 20's, with blonde hair and a black blindfold wearing nothing but very tight black pants.

"We found this young man coming off a plane from America. He may talk a lot, but unless you know how to speak English, you won't understand a word he says", the man behind the podium says.

_A boy auction? Hm. This may actually be amusing._

Seishirou walks over to the side of the room to blend in with his surroundings.

"We'll start the bidding at 50 yen." Five men began bidding as they get into a fight. The boy on stage is shaking like crazy. Seishirou can't help but laugh to himself. "2,000 yen! To the man at the bar!" The mallet bangs against the podium as the crowd cheers.

"On to the next young man. We found him walking in the alley ways of Tokyo. He's very feminine, but has a lot of fight in him."

The next boy walks out with a blindfold and tight black pants on as well, except he has handcuffs. The boy seems to be in his late 20's with silk black hair and a body so skinny you can see his ribs. This boy easily caught Seishirou's attention.

"Let's start the bidding at 50 yen!" Instantly, men started bidding for the boy.

"10,000!"

"15,000!"

"25,000!"

Seishirou face palms and raises his hand. "100,000!"

Everyone becomes quiet as the sound of the mallet echoes through the dimly lit warehouse. "100,000 yen! To the man in the black suit and sunglasses!"

A lot of men glare at Seishirou for taking their potential new toy. Others congratulate him for his victory. He pays the banker and is handed his prize.

The boy is shaking as a soft blush appears on his pale cheeks. Seishirou uses the back side of his hand and brushes it against the side of the boy's face. The boy shakes more and tries to jerk away.

Seishirou smiles and picks the boy up in his arms. "I thought you were better than this, Subaru-kun."

The boy's cheeks become redder. "Sei-Seishirou-san!"

The assassin holds his prey closer. "I thought you'd be glad to see me after nine years."

"Well I'm glad you saved me from being bought by one of those men", Subaru says, taking off his blindfold so he could see Seishirou more clearly.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm still going to have my way with you." Seishirou gives Subaru a quick kiss as Subaru blushes more.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru covers his mouth as Seishirou laughs.


	6. I'll Carry YouKuroFai

"Now that the oni are taken care of, thanks to Daddy. Let's head back to the café", Fai says, attempting to stand up.

Kurogane puts his sword away and turns to leave. Fai clings on to the side of the wall as he hoists himself up.

A moan of pain quietly comes out of Fai's mouth. Again, he attempts to walk and feels an agonizing sharp pain go through his leg. _Crap. My ankle's hurt more than I thought. Got to suck it up._

Fai leans all his weight on the opposite leg and gets himself out of the rubble. Kurogane turns around and notices it's taking the mage longer to move.

The ninja examines the mage's whole body and notices something wrong with his ankle. He rolls his eyes as he senses Fai trying his best not to make him notice. Kurogane walks over to Fai and picks him up in his arms.

"I'm fine, Kuro-pu. You can put me down", Fai says, struggling to get free.

"No, you can't. Your ankle's to injured for you to walk." Kurogane does his best to keep his grip on the blonde, but ends up dropping him instead.

"I'll be fine." Fai reaches his hand up and grips on to what Kurogane is wearing.

Kurogane rolls his eyes and flings the magician over his shoulder. "I'm not letting you get hurt any more than you already are."

Fai moans in disappointment, "But, Kuro-meewww."

"Don't call me that! I'm carrying you whether you like it or not."

Fai bangs his hands on the ninja's back. Kurogane ignores the desperate cries to put the mage down as he continues to walk forward.

After minutes of fighting, Fai finally accepted Kurogane's help. The mage continued to hang over the ninja's shoulder as the blood flowed to his head. Fai shut his eyes as an image of his twin brother appeared before him.

_I said I was willing to carry you with me and that I'd be the carrier. Now I'm being carried by the one whom I love now. I miss you so much, Fai!_

Fai dangled in the air until he realized they were back. Fai looked over his shoulder and saw strangers in front of the café.

_I wonder who those people are._

"Wah!" The next thing Fai knew, he was on the ground, face first.

_So much for being carried by the one I love._


End file.
